The disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
In an image forming apparatus typified by a multifunctional peripheral, an image of a document is read by an image reading unit, and then a photoconductor provided in an image forming unit is irradiated with light based on the read image to form an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductor. Thereafter, a developing agent, such as a charged toner, is supplied onto the formed electrostatic latent image to form a visible image, the visible image is transferred and fixed to paper, and then the paper is discharged to the outside of the apparatus.
Some image forming apparatuses are configured so that non-skilled users unfamiliar with the operation of the image forming apparatuses can easily operate the image forming apparatuses by displaying a guidance screen relating to a basic operation. Techniques relating to the image forming apparatuses displaying the guidance screen are known heretofore.